


I will find you again (or die trying)

by Aster_Petrichor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Petrichor/pseuds/Aster_Petrichor
Summary: Morgan asks her dad who the boy in the picture is. Set as Tony discoveres time travel!
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	I will find you again (or die trying)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me and nor are they real (no matter how much I wish)

Tony could definitely not sleep. Not with all the thoughts swirling around in his head.. The time machine would work, it had to. He didn't want to get his hopes up, just to have them crash down around him.  
Peter. The kid. His kid. He still woke up an night remembering his kid's face. The 'I'm sorry' and then just dust. When he got back there was nothing left for him. Barnes and the Captain and the rest of their boyband were irrelevant. He counted his lucky stars every day that he still had Pepper. Tony would be lost without her.  
"Model rendered" FRIDAY's voice broke into Tony's thoughts. He glanced up.  
"Shit" he gasped and collapsed into his chair.  
"shit" Tony span around. Opps, Pepper was going to whip his ass.  
"What are you doing up little miss" he questioned her. He hoped he didn't wake her. (You are the worst parent, whispered his mind) His heart twinged with guilt.  
"shit", ouch, yup, ok, he was never going to hear the end of this.  
"Nope, we don't say that. Only mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her", there we go, he cant say he didn't try.  
"why you up?"  
"Cuz I've got some important shit going on here. What did you think? No I've got something on my mind.  
"like juice pops?" Tony was stunned for a split second before he looked up. Why did he decide to have a kid again? Well, the plus was that Pepper would never ever hear of this.  
"Sure was. That's extortion. "  
He took Morgan to the kitchen. As he sat there having a juice pop he tried not to glance a the picture of him and Peter. Gods, if this failed Tony didn't think his old heart could handle it. Not again.  
"You miss him don't you?" Morgan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He floundered for a second.  
"I know you don't ever want to talk about him. It's fine. I think he misses you too.", Tony took a deep breath in at closed his eyes (yourfaultyourfaultyourfault) "Would he like me?" Tony frowned for a second. He and Pepper had never really talked about Peter, to Morgan. His broken traitorous heart froze for a second. What if Peter didn't like Morgan? He snapped back to reality, realizing that he had been sitting there for about 30 seconds now.  
"Yeah kiddo, I miss him. And well, Peter likes everyone. There is no way he wouldn't like you. ", commented Tony, realizing that it was true.  
"May I ask where all of this inquisitiveness is coming from, little miss." Tony was genuinely curious. Morgan had never once asked him, nor Pepper about the few picture of Peter around the house.  
"Well", Morgan said, sitting up straighter. "He might get jealous that I get to spend more time with you. Lucy, my friend at school cried when she found out she was getting a brother because she had to give up her bedroom." Tony sat up trying to process what Morgan had said.  
"We have enough bedrooms" was the first coherent thought that popped out of his mind. Then his brain caught up.  
"Morgan, who exactly do you think Peter is?" Her nose scrunched up adorably.  
"He's my brother who got dusted. Isn't he? And FRIDAY said you were making a time machine. That means that you are getting him back and I need him to like me." Tony looked at her, mouth agape. He tried to get words out but he choked up. He pulled her close and hugged her.  
"Yeah kiddo. I'm going to get him back and then we can all get a cheeseburger. And I promise you, he will like you." Morgan grinned up at him and his heart melted.  
"Pinkie promise"  
"Yeah, pinkie promise", Tony steeled up his heart. He was going to get Peter back. No matter what.  
Even if it killed him. 

Right, hi! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you liked it and I am not against constructive criticism


End file.
